


3AM

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds Mindy asleep in the doctors lounge.<br/>Pure, unadulterated fluff/future fic, for Operation: Tonic Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

Two sounds filled the air as he stood in the doorway of the doctors lounge: the gentle, tempting buzz of the vending machine, and Olivia Pope delivering a stirring monologue through the tinny speakers of the TV. 1) What had become of him that he knew who it was just by the voice? and 2) why couldn't the hospital spring for a decent TV? It was cheaper to buy a TV these days than a damn cell phone, and -

 

He cut himself off before the rant could spiral too far, something he'd got better at lately. Really, he was far happier focusing his attention on the glorious woman sprawled on the couch in front of him. Her glasses were askew, and long locks of dark hair were draped across her face. Every few breaths was like a little sigh, which made sense since he knew she'd been getting very little sleep lately. He felt the usual combination of guilt and pride at that thought, and stepped closer. Shrugging off his jacket, he started to drape it over her when he heard a mumble.

"Screw you, Castellano. You know that thing barely covers me."

With a smile, he crouched at her side. His fingers brushed her cheek as he gently adjusted her glasses. "There's no blanket around. This is all I got for you, Min."

She sighed, still bleary and hazy-eyed with sleep, and tried to sit up. "Ugh. Your kid is killing me, Castellano."

He helped her up, then fondly ran his hand over her bump. She was basically swamped with pregnancy by now. Seven months in, and as the baby grew, so did her list of reasons why he sucked. It was actually kind of ridiculous how adorable it was. "I'm sorry," he smiled, because nothing else worked. He'd found that out through a lot of trial and error in the first trimester. "Let me get you home."

"Ugh," she said again, her hand resting on his. "Moving sucks."

"We can sit a while if you like." He felt that familiar flutter under his hand, and the matching flutter in his heart. "I'll sit here all night if you want. Feed you Twizzlers. Peel grapes. Massage your feet."

"Ugh, you adorable little suck-up," she shifted a little, uncomfortable again. After all, two minutes had passed. That was her record. "Good thing you're cute or I'd kick you to the curb." She smiled fondly. "I could find a new guy like _that_ ," and she snapped her fingers.

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "You could, huh?"

"Totally. I have the hot, pregnant glow. Some guys find that a turn-on. " She wrinkled her nose. "Weirdos and pervs, but hey, everyone deserves love."

"True," he allowed. "I think I'll be okay, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," and he shot her a grin. "Mainly because you move too slowly now. You'd never catch a guy."

The swat she gave him was only gentle because of the exhaustion, and for that he was grateful. "You suck."

"I know."

"And you're a jerk."

"Yes, I am," he agreed fondly. "Can this jerk take you home?"

"Yeah, okay." Together they hauled her off the couch. "And you can make me French toast, too. To make up for, y'know..." She fought a yawn that so rudely interrupted her."Knocking me up and turning me into a crank monster."

"Okay," he draped his coat round her shoulders, followed by his arm. He liked to keep her close. Keep _them_ close. "That seems fair."

They headed for the elevator. "You were supposed to say I'm not a crank-monster, by the way. Way to drop the ball. I'll need something to make up for that, too," she decided.

He jabbed the call button. "You're a crank-monster," he smirked. "But you're my monster. My beautiful, angry, exhausted, beautiful wife."

She had that glow of pleasure he so loved. "You said beautiful twice."

"It's double true," and his hand came to rest again on her belly. "Triple, even."

"Quadruple?" she wondered. "Quintuple?"

He didn't ever picture feeling this happy, this content - deliriously, exhaustedly happy because if she couldn't sleep, he couldn't either - especially at three o'clock in the morning. But here he was. A grin split his face.

"What?"

He leaned in for a kiss. "Nothing. Just...I love you so much. I love you _both_ so much."

She let her lips linger on his for a few moments, smiling into the kiss. "Okay, lame-o. Someone's overtired."

He hmphed, but nodded. "Maybe so, but it's still true."

The doors opened behind them, and she gave him a dazzling smile - far too dazzling for someone on so little sleep. "Good thing I love you too, huh?"

Something he thanked God and the stars for every single day.

"Good thing."

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY. This show is killing me. I can't stop writing these two.  
> As ever, thank you for your feedback, it is always appreciated! You can find more of me on Tumblr if you're so inclined: cesays.tumblr.com.  
> \- C x


End file.
